·Vαℓєитíη·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::San Valentín, la fecha exacta para terminar con tu novio, ¿no? pero 'El Amor se puede encontrar a la Vuelta de la Esquina', ¿no es lo que dicen?::...::Đrabble DxG::...


**Disclaimer: TD series** no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y porque estaba aburrida, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Holass a quien lea esto!**_** Feliz San Valentín =D, aquí un peque drabble que se me ocurrió mientras me lavaba los dientes y pensaba en lo aburrido que sería este día y well, aquí está :D no pensaba escribir por este día pero creo que el especial de Nickelodeon hizo su efecto **

**·Nota»** Corto, raro y... Quizás cliché de eso de _'el amor se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina'_, no pensé mucho al escribirlo (:

**·Aclaración****» **Es un **AU (**Universo Alterno**)**, es un drabble **D**uncanX**G**wen y... Nada más, no hay advertencias x)

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer**

* * *

**·V**alentín**·**

Molesta, así era como se encontraba en ese momento; caminando rápido _ya sin ese disco que le compró a su novio…Corrección, ex novio ya que, en su pelea aquella gótica se lo voló por la cabeza. _Y no se lamentaba de ello, no era la primera vez que lo veía 'en mal momento con Heather' como decía él, o sino 'justo para malinterpretar la situación' pero esas excusas ellas siempre las terminaba por creer.

— Después que todo, ¿Quién quiere a un novio como Trent?— Pensó mientras miraba el cielo que, muy a su pesar se encontraba radiantemente celeste. Recordó rápido sus momentos preferidos con el chico y luego suspiró. –Yo sí lo quise…

Y siguió así mientras caminaba con rumbo a su casa, alternando escuchar música por los auriculares y perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones pero, entre todo ya sólo tenía que doblar esa esquina y llegaría a su casa para pasar ese _hermoso día _con su madre y el novio de su madre viendo películas románticas y viejas al estilo Titanic, _puaj_. —Estúpido San… —Llegó a insultar ya que por no prestar atención ahora se encontraba sentada en el suelo —… Valentín. –Gruñó al ver al causante de su caída, un punk con mirada algo burlona y relajada a la vez que se encontraba mirándola.

El chico le dio un vistazo, por lo que llegó a escuchar aquella chica estaba sola (y debía admitir que no era como todas las demás si ya de por sí se notaba que era gótica) porque sino ¿Por qué_ insultaría al día_? y ante ese comentario rió levemente y le extendió la mano para que se levantase, ella suspirando la aceptó.

—Supongo que lo siento –se disculpó con cierta indiferencia guardando su MP3 junto con los auriculares. No quería tener más choques en lo que le quedaba para llegar a su casa.

—Y yo supongo que como castigo podrías ir conmigo al cine—contestó el con una mueca pícara y mostrándole un par de entradas, de seguro que ella aceptaría a juzgar por su estilo. Nadie había podido ir con él a causa de ese día. La gótica lo miró disimulando estar sorprendida; aquel desconocido tenía las entradas de aquella película de terror perfecta que tenía entradas agotadas.

—Me declaro culpable. –E hizo el gesto de estar esposada con las manos, ¿Qué podía perder? Iría a ver una buenísima película que quería ver hace tiempo y no estaría empalagada en casa gracias a su familia (su hermano estaba en una cita con su novia así que no tendría cómplice por el día). Además, ahora que lo comenzaba a notar el chico de mohawk verde no parecía ser para nada mal parecido ni 'malo' de ese tipo.

_Tal vez ese San Valentín no sería tan malo como pensó… _

— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre, muñeca?—Decidió preguntarle cuando ya estaban por haciendo fila. Habían hablado de todo (hasta de cómo se llamaba su familia y sus mascotas) pero no de cómo se llamaban.

—Sólo dime Gwen –con una leve sonrisa burlona respondió mientras tomaba un poco de sprite invitada por… Sí, ella misma. — ¿Y tú nombre cual es, chico misterioso?

—Duncan, para los amigos –le guiñó el ojo pícaro, ella rodó los ojos intentando no reírse de la mueca de él –y para los enemigos supongo que también— agregó distraído mientras comía un poco de popcorn.

—Ja –no pudo evitar reírse de eso, aunque fuese leve, pero luego algo cruzó su mente— ¿Tú no conoces a una tal Heather Brooke, cierto?— Inquirió un poco curiosa.

—No –respondió de pronto. — ¿Debería?

Gwen sólo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y entraba a la sala del cine con Duncan.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo si siguen aquí! _FF me odia ¬\¬, me está borrando las palabras o frases cada vez que lo edito! Pero ****Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya quedado tan mal como ahora creo ='^o^'= Que pasen un Muy Buen San Valentín!**

******Acepto críticas de todo tipo =D**

**Y Ahora sí me voy, besoss!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaw!**  
**¿Dejas un Review?**

**PD: **_Si alguien leyó ·Ặpυεsтα· y le gustó :D Ya tengo el segundo chapi pronto así que en luego lo subo =^^=_


End file.
